getalittlegoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sluice box
Sluice box '''is the second cheapest building in the Get a Little Gold game. It should be researched before it appears in the buildings menu. '''Description: Sluice box is more sophisticated way to recover gold from water Base price: 60 gold Base production: 0.5 gold per second Building Research Production Researches Note: '''Effects from production researches stack. For example if you complete Better sluicing 3 research, your total multiplier will be x24 (2 x 3 x 4). Special Ability Researches Washing gold bonus can be calculated using the following formula: \text {Washing gold bonus} ~ = ~ \text {Number of Sluice boxes} ~ \times ~ \text {Washing gold ratio} '''Washing gold ratio depends on the level of the washing gold special ability. It will be 0.05 on the first level of the washing gold because it increases production by 1 for every 20 sluice boxes owned. And it will be 4 at the fifth level of the washing gold because it increases production by 4 for every sluice box owned. For example if you have 90 sluice boxes and completed Washing gold 3 research your washing gold bonus will be 30 (90 * 1/3). Sluice Box Production Calculations Initial sluice box production can be calculated using the following formula: \text {Sluice box production} ~ = ~ (\text {SBP} ~ + ~ \text {WGB}) ~ \times ~ \text {BSM} where SBP is Sluice box base production (0.5 gold per second) WGB stands for Washing gold bonus. It depends on the number of Sluice boxes player currently have and the level of Washing gold special ability. For example if player owns 90 sluice boxes and completed Washing gold 3 research, his WGB will be 30 (90 * 1/3) as he receives +1 bonus to sluice box production for every 3 sluice boxes owned. BSM stands for Better sluicing multiplier. It depends on the level of Better sluicing production research. For example if player completed Better sluicing 3 research, his BSM will be 24 (2 x 3 x 4). So if you have 90 sluice boxes and completed researches Better sluicing 3 and Washing gold 3 your result Sluice box production will be (0.5 + 30) x 24 = 732 gold per second. Sluice box production can be further boosted by tower starting from level 2 and rocker's special ability Bathing gold. Pit's special ability Digging gold also take a part in Sluice box production as it increases base production of all buildings in game. So the final formula will look like this: \text {Final sluice box production} ~ = ~ (\text {SBP} ~ + ~ \text {WGB}) ~ \times ~ \text {BSM} ~ \times ~ \text {TM} ~ \times ~ \text {BGM} ~ \times ~ \text {DGM} where TM is bonus from tower (increases sluice box base production starting from tower level 2) BGM is Bathing gold multiplier (multiplier to sluice box base production from rocker's special ability) and DGM stands for Digging gold multiplier (multiplier to all buildings base production from pit's special ability). Category:Get a Little Gold Category:Buildings Category:GPS